


Angel Airlines

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [39]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Reader x Steve x Wade
Series: House of Laughs [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 2





	Angel Airlines

You giggled as you noticed Sam liked your post right away. “He likes Cupcake more than us.” You said teasingly. “I’m sure he can’t wait to cuddle her again.”

“She’s a love magnet.” Wade beamed, checking the time. “Steve should be getting back soon, he texted.” He set his phone back. “He’s grabbing lunch, too.” He chuckled when you grinned. “I’m not sure if that’s for the Hunk, the food, or both.”

“Little of both.” You admitted with a smirk. “Can someone lift me away from Cupcake so I don’t wake her?” You wanted to get her sleep comfortably as long as you could. 

Cas smiled and easily picked you off the bed and onto your feet. 

“She’s a heavy sleeper like me!” Wade said happily. “Love it.” 

* * *

Steve had your flowers and chocolates in one hand, and the bags with lunch in the other when he got back to the hotel. He smiled softly at the workers at the desk and quickly got in the elevator. His heart was pounding with excitement as he stepped off onto the floor and made his way towards your room. He knocked with his foot since his hands were full and beamed when you opened the door. “Special delivery.” 

You instantly melted at the sight of him. Part of you felt like this was so domestic. Your boyfriend coming home with flowers and food. It was something you had always dreamt of. 

He winked and handed you the flowers. “And some gifts.” He handed you a cute bag, a small teddy bear peeking out of it. “I hope you like them.” He blushed slightly. 

“I’m sure I will.” You assured him, excitedly going to open the bag as he came in to set up lunch. You were on the side of the bed, wade behind you. "This is so cute!" You gushed over the teddy. 

Steve smiled widely. “Just like you. Something to cuddle if you need.” He chuckled at Cupcake pouncing on it when you put it down, having finally woken up. “Or a wrestling buddy for our girl.” He joked.

You giggled and watched her for a moment. “She loves everything.” You peeked back in the bag. “Oh, chocolate almonds.” You gasped. “So good.” You held them up to your nose and smelled the container. They were from the type of shop where you fill the container yourself. 

The three men chuckled, knowing your love for the candy. Cas watched fondly from where he was as you pulled out a couple tickets. "There's a play tomorrow afternoon. We will have plenty of time before our flight." Steve explained.

You bounced. “I love plays!” You said excitedly. "Oh, so exciting!" You handed them to Wade to look at before pulling out the small box at the bottom.

Steve chewed his lip nervously, glancing down in case your reaction wasn’t what he wanted. He shoved his hands in his pockets, hoping you liked it.

You teared up as you looked at it, flipping it over as you took it out of the box. “Oh, Steve…” You breathed, reading his engraving.

He swallowed. “I’ll always love you, doll.” He promised. “Now you can always read it when you need a reminder.” He said softly. "I saw it and instantly thought of you."

You rushed over to him and jumped into his arms. The box was still in your hands and you cried happily into his neck. Wade scrambled to take a picture, thinking it was so amazing. 

He held you tightly, kissing your forehead when you moved to look at him, getting choked up himself. "I love you so much, babe." He told you softly.

You took a deep breath, voice shaky. “I love you, too.” You let yourself down and handed him the box. "Put this on me?"

"I'll get pictures while you do that!" Wade grinned.

Steve smiled at him and looked back at you, over the moon that you loved him back. He pulled the necklace gently from the box as you moved your hair to the side. Once he put it on, he kissed your neck gently. 

“Awe.” Wade melted. “Such a cute pair.” He wiggled. “Love that you made it a star, Hunk.”

He beamed. “Had to be perfect. I just wanted her to know I was always with her.” He wrapped his arms around your waist. “I messed up earlier, and I know that.” He said sadly. “I never want to do something like that a-” He was cut off by his phone going off. He frowned and swiped. “Hello?” 

"Uh, don't you think it's a bit soon to propose?!" Clint asked. 

“Clint?” Steve asked. “What’re you talking about?” He was confused. “I didn’t, and that’s not in my plans for the near future.” He went on. 

“Are you sure? ‘Cause it’s in headlines everywhere. I’ll send you the linkage.” He hummed. “Congrats by the way.” He said. "Let's hope Nat doesn't see it."

“I hope not.” Steve breathed. “You’re going on speaker while I look.” He sat on the edge of the bed, Cupcake climbing onto his back to nestle in his shoulder. She purred contently once she was there. When he clicked the link, he groaned. There he was.

You came over to look. “Oh...that definitely looks like ring shopping.” You blushed. “Hiya, Clint.” You announced yourself. "I hope you're behaving." You teased.

“Me? Never.” He chuckled. 

“Hi, Clinty!” Wade said, standing by you. "How's life at the tower?"

“Hi, Wade. Same old.” He told him. “Hello to your fourth member, sorry we haven’t met yet. I’m Clint. The funny one. And best looking.” He greeted Cas. "Hope to get to meet you when they stop here."

Cas looked shy but stepped close to the phone. “Hello, Clint. I am Castiel.” He greeted back softly. "I look forward to meeting you, as well."

“Heard you were an angel. Pretty cool, dude.” Clint complimented. "Hope these three have behaved themselves." 

Cas smiled. “I assure you, they have.” 

“Except me.” Wade said happily. 

“I’d worry if you didn’t, buddy.” Clint laughed. "I'd think you were an imposter."

“You’d know.” Wade giggled. 

You smiled widely at their interaction. “I take it you spoke to my sister since you knew about us?” Having him not jump down your throat was nice. "And you're okay with it?"

“Yeah, we had a conversation. I have to admit I was surprised for a number of reasons.” He began. “But as long as you’re all happy, which you are according to your Instagram.” He said easily. “And I support you.”

You grinned. “Thanks, Clint. That means a lot.” 

“It does.” Steve agreed. “And thanks for the heads up on the pictures.” He sighed. “I honestly had no idea. I wasn’t even paying attention to my surroundings.” He admitted shyly. “I messed up.” 

“You’re usually the one who doesn’t notice the most, so I got you.” He chuckled. “Expect Tony and or Nat to be calling soon though. Probably for different reasons.” He noted. “At least you’re not going face to face with Nat.” He reminded them. 

“She scares me.” Wade said easily. 

“Mind if I switch to video?” Clint asked. “Haven’t seen your real faces in ages.” Once everyone had agreed, you held the phone as the three guys got comfortable around you.

Clint was comfortably sitting in one of his hideouts and waved. Cas raised an eyebrow. "Are you in an air vent?"

“Yes.” Clint nodded. “There’s a ton in the tower.” He explained, shrugging. “I’m a climber.” It was old news to pretty much everyone. “I like being in my old space.”

Cas nodded. “Interesting.” He said in slight awe. 

“Thanks.” Clint chuckled. “Cupcake!” He said excitedly as he saw her climbing on Steve. “She’s even smaller in real time.” He beamed. “She coming with you when you visit? She’ll be bigger by then, but I can’t wait to hold her.”

“Definitely.” You promised. “She’ll be excited to meet you. You’re good with animals.” You complimented him. “When she isn’t with us, she’s at the bunker.” You explained. “Maybe we’ll have you kitty sit sometimes when we’re overseas.”

“I would so love that. I’m lonely as shit here.” He chuckled. When you pouted, he waved it off. “Well, Nat is off with Dean, Tony is...Tony, Thor is in Asgard still, Steve is with you, not sure where Bucky is.” He shrugged.

“He should be around.” Steve frowned. “Maybe he’s keeping to himself.” 

“Sounds like you need a buddy.” Wade also pouted. “We’re having a day inside, wanna come hang?” He asked. “Movies and food?” He offered. “We can have a slumber party!” He gasped. “Then me, you, and blue eyes can have a guy’s day while Hunk and hot stuff go to some play tomorrow.”

Clint chuckled. “I don’t want to crash your party.” He shook his head. “Plus I’d have to get Tony to fly me out.” He pointed out.

"I can fetch you." Cas offered.

“Fetch...me?” Clint frowned.

“Angel wings!” You grinned. "We call it Angel Airlines." You told him. "Just...don't drink Thor's mead first."

“Trust me.” Steve shook his head. 

“Just pray for me. Or think of my name and I will find your location.” Cas explained. "Instantly." He smiled softly. Once Clint did, he jumped when Cas was squished behind him.

“My god!” He squeaked. “That would be so useful during an attack.” He held his chest. He heard you giggling and stuck his tongue out at you. "Alright, I guess I'll come play."

You were still giggling when Clint was sat by you a moment later. “Clint!” You hugged him instantly. Wade hung up the call on your phone while you did that. "I've missed you!"

“I’ve missed you too, small Widow.” He laughed when you punched him. “I know, I know.” He held up his hands. "You still love me"

“Unfortunately.” You sighed with a smile. 

He laughed and stood, holding his hand out to Cas. “Nice to meet the person who is dating my friends.” He grinned. "I'm Clint. Also known as Hawkeye."

Cas happily shook his hand. “Lovely to meet you.” He smiled. “You have a fun soul.” He complimented. "I feel I will consider you a friend."

Clint grinned. “I like the way you talk man. So educated.” He nodded. “Any friend of Steve’s is a friend of mine. No offense.” He glanced at you and Wade. “You have weird friends sometimes.” He shrugged. 

Wade shrugged in return. “None taken. I like being weird.” 

You fist bumped him with a grin, making Clint laugh. “I can see how that happened. But I am surprised by this one.” He ruffled Steve’s hair. “You two seem way too different for that to ever happen, so how did it?” He asked, curious, a smile on his face.

“She’s my best friend.” Steve said with a dopey smile. 

“And I like his dorkiness.” You teased. “We balance each other out, really.” You noted. “They say opposites attract.” You went over to hug his shoulders. “He makes me a better person.” You kissed his cheek. “Oh, look what he got me.” You moved to show him the necklace. “We also have bracelets. All four of us. We just haven’t posted them yet. Or even taken a picture.” You noted. 

Clint raised his eyebrows. “Wow, you’re more serious than I was expecting. Not a bad thing, I’m totally happy for you guys.” He smiled. “I have a personal question though.” He glanced at Steve. 

Steve looked kinda worried. “Okay?” He nodded.

“I didn’t know you were into...not just women.” Clint commented. “Is that new?” He wondered. “I never got any vibes that you were bi.”

“I never gave any.” Steve said honestly. “I didn’t know. Then I fell for that guy.” He pointed at Cas. “Even that took me a bit to come to term with.” He admitted. 

Clint nodded. “Makes sense. I just wondered…” He shrugged. “And you?” He asked Cas. “Preferences I mean. If you want to share of course.” 

“I am technically a gender free being.” He explained. “It is my vessel that’s male, not myself.” He said simply. “However, experiencing attraction to anyone is new for me.” He admitted. “It is uncommon for an angel to feel attraction or any emotion really. This is new for me as well.” He nodded. “But, overall I have enjoyed this. The unpleasant feelings are harder to work through when I don’t know what they are, but they have helped me.” He looked fondly at the three of you, then back to Clint. 

“Wow.” Clint blinked. “No wonder you fell for this guy.” He chuckled at you all. “I really felt your feelings there.” He nodded. 

Cas smiled at that. “Are you seeing anyone?” He asked.

He shook his head. “Nah. Not for me at the moment.” Should he tell them he was gay? Or should he just brush it off? He chewed on his lip, fighting with himself. 

“You are in distress. Did I ask an incorrect question?” Cas asked worriedly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” 

“No, not your fault.” Clint assured, sitting down. “Just...brought up some feelings.” He sighed. “Nothing bad.” 

You sat next to him and leaned your head on his shoulder. “You wanna talk about it?”

He stayed quiet before nodding. “I think it’d help.” 

Wade gently laid Cupcake on his lap for support. “She’ll be your anxiety kitten if that’s what’s going on.” He told him.

Clint smiled and held her in his hands. “She’s so cute.” He kissed her head, then sighed. “I don’t know how to say this.” He pet her once she was back on his legs. “So, I’ll just spit it out. I’m gay.” He shrugged.

You didn’t move or say much for a moment, but then took his hand and squeezed it. “Thank you for sharing.” You smiled softly, kissing his cheek. “Wait, is that why you used to hang around when my tutor came over? Mr. Greyson?” You asked, actually amused.

Clint blushed, which was uncommon. “Uh...possibly?” He chuckled. “That and we all never really trusted anyone completely with you.” He noted. “You never noticed there was always at least someone around when you were being tutored?” 

Steve smirked as you widened your eyes. “You really never noticed? That’s how we practically became friends!” He teased as you shook your head. “Thor was always around whenever someone for art came around. More than once he had to shower after because he played with the paint. There’s a stack of his work at the tower somewhere.”

Clint laughed when you stared at them in shock. “Why did I never notice?” You wondered. “Maybe it’s because I was just used to you guys being around?” You mused. “No idea.” 

“We always had fun.” Clint agreed. “We all enjoyed that time. Even Bucky.” He told you. “He always volunteered for whatever you did for your ‘gym’ credits.” He told you.

You pouted. “Wow, I love all you guys.” You told him, thinking back to all those years. “I’m not even related to you guys and you did that.”

“Of course, kid.” Clint beamed. “You’re family. To some.” He shoved Steve with a grin. 

Steve chuckled, shaking his head.

Wade patted Clint’s head. “Thanks for helping watch over her.” He smiled. “Means a lot to me. And Cupcake.” He pointed to the sleeping kitten.

Clint grinned at her and then back him. “Sure. I’m really happy for you guys. It’s not easy.” He nodded. “A relationship with just two people can be tough, I’m giving you props for doing it with four.”

You sighed. “We’re finding out about the rough patches.” You nodded. “Which is to be expected. There’s four different personalities to work with.”

“One who is from the 40s.” Steve sighed. 

“And an angel.” Cas shrugged. 

“I’m just weird.” Wade offered. “And the one who is hardly ever serious.”

“Exactly.” You grinned. “And I’m just...learning, too.” You noted. 

Cas smiled tenderly at you. “You’re doing great.” He said easily. "I am glad that you are happy again."

You blushed and played with your new necklace. “Me too.” You said softly.

Clint grinned. “So, movie afternoon?” He asked. "And it looks like you guys haven't eaten lunch?" He chuckled, pointed to the untouched bags.

“I brought extra.” Steve assured, smiling. 

“Food!” Wade said happily as he helped unpack it. "I see you got enough fries for a sports team." He exaggerated.

“I have to eat a lot.” Steve laughed. "And Y/N likes fries."

You grinned widely. “That I do.” As Wade handed you a burger, you blew him a kiss. 

He winked at you. “We don’t mess with our girl's food.” 

Clint laughed and handed over his fries to Cas, thinking he was passing it down. "I do not eat, but thank you." Cas softly. "Those are yours."

“Oh.” Clint blinked. “No wonder you’re in good shape.” He chuckled, munching on a handful. 

"Oh, he really is in good shape." You smirked.

Clint widened his eyes, then grinned. “Oh, ho!” He high fived you. Steve shook his head, chuckling as everyone got comfortable around the bed. “Thanks for inviting, I’m already having a blast.” This was much better than hanging out at the Tower. 

You smiled at that. This trip was growing constantly, but you loved it. You were traveling, and sharing it with people you cared about. “We’ll invite you to hang out more often.” You told him.

“Can’t wait. Don’t let me interrupt anything though. Just cause I’m the single Pringle.” He smiled. “I don’t want to be the fifth wheel.”

“Never.” You smiled. “You’ll always be included.” You nudged him softly. “And I can’t see you ever turning down Vegas.” You teased.

“Hell no!” He instantly said. 

“I’ll take everyone to a strip club. Both kinds for different preferences!” Wade grinned. “I’m happy with all of them!” He noted. “All the nude bodies!”

Steve instantly shook his head. “No way.” There was no doubt in his voice. “Not happening. I won’t go.” 

Wade pouted. “But...nude bodies, Hunk. The beauty!” He tried to persuade the older man. “If I didn’t look like stepped on gum I’d so do amateur night while there.” He nodded.

Steve gave him a soft smile. “Not my type of deal, Wade. Feels wrong. When I have plenty to look at.” He motioned around. "I'm sure you'll have enough fun for us both."

"I have been to one of those places." Cas told everyone. "Dean brought me once." He nodded. “I have to admit, it was enjoyable.” Everyone stared at him, surprised. "Until he tried to help me 'pick a lady' up and made her cry." 

“Oh, Cas.” You said softly. “How?” You asked, still wrapping your head around him liking a strip club. 

"I believe I mentioned her father." He admitted shamefully. “I still struggle with proper human interaction.” He sighed. 

You winced and reached over to squeeze his hand. 

“That won’t happen this time!” Wade promised him. “Practice makes perfect.” He nodded. "And if anyone is likely to upset a stripper, it's me!"

“Everyone can appreciate a good stripper.” Clint nudged Steve. “It’s an art.”

Steve blushed. “Feels like cheating.” He admitted. "I don't think I should be looking at naked people other than who I'm with."

“It’s about who you go home to.” Clint patted his back. “It’s not wrong to look.” He assured him. “As long as the people you’re seeing are okay with it. And, clearly, they are.” 

You nodded. “I might do the amateur thing.” You mused.

Wade grinned at you. “Yeah?” He looked very excited. “I’ll make sure to have extra singles.” 

Cas also looked intrigued, but stayed silent and flushed about it. He understood how Steve felt, but he was also excited about the thought of seeing you like that, as well.

“I’ll be missing that then.” Steve blushed. 

“They have private rooms.” Wade reminded him. “Oh, and we can always just buy a pole for my place when we hit New York.” He beamed. “I’d so be up for that.”   
  



End file.
